The present invention relates to a hair-drying apparatus which, owing to a combination of structural and operational improvements, achieves new results in the form of more efficient handling and the possibility of operational regulation, together with an improved environmental impact such as, for example, a reduction in the noise level.
When using hair-drying apparatus currently available on the market, the operator is able to style hair only on a part of the head area directly in front of him or her: in other words, in order to dry hair around the neck, the operator, who is, for example, standing facing the person whose hair he/she is styling, has to move behind the person, i.e. perform a half-turn about him/her.
With the known apparatus, moreover, it is not in general possible to adequately regulate the volume of the air flow issued--it is instead necessary to fit one or more caps or accessories or end-nozzles onto the outlet mouth, so as to narrow, widen or direct the air flow issued.
The use of these end-nozzles is also inconvenient because it increases the number of objects the operator must keep to hand, as well as requiring a space for storing these accessories, such as a surface or shelf within arm's reach of the operator, taking up precious space.
Moreover, the operation of mounting and removing these end-nozzles distracts the operator's attention--albeit for a few seconds--from the working area and is therefore bothersome.
Finally, existing hair-drying apparatus generally make an excessive amount of noise due to the fan, in particular in the region of the air outlet mouth. This makes operation of the hair drier bothersome and detrimental for the person whose hair is being styled and the operator alike.